


Ai-yi-yi Xena

by Purple Pen (genteelrebel)



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Filk, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genteelrebel/pseuds/Purple%20Pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filk, done to the tune of "Lola" by The Kinks.  Gabby sings of her love for the Warrior Princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ai-yi-yi Xena

**Author's Note:**

> The words and music to "Lola" were written by Ray Davies, and are owned by Castle Communications.

I met her at a brawl down Potedia way  
Where the girls stay home and I was engaged  
To young Perdicus. Purty-purty-nerdy Perdicus...  
I was being kidnapped so I punched out a guy  
She came to my aid with a mighty war cry  
Oh, my Xena.  
X-E-N-A Xena,  
Ai-yi-yi-yi Xena... 

Well, I'm not the world's most physical chick,  
But I'd never seen legs with quite so much kick  
As on Xena. Ai-yi-yi-yi Xena...  
And I'm not dumb but I was mystified  
To see her fly 'round that pole and vault high in the sky  
Oh, my Xena  
Ai-yi-yi-yi Xena,  
Airborne, tumbling Xena... 

Well, I didn't understand but still I did know  
That I'd follow her wherever she'd go  
And then one night, when I met her eyes,  
I felt like lightning had cracked open the sky... 

Well, I'm not the world's most passionate bard,  
But though I stayed off of Argo, I still fell real hard  
For my Xena.  
Ai-yi-yi-yi Xena,  
Lovely leather-clad Xena... 

Xena.  
Raven haired, piercing stared Xena.  
Evil scarred, trying hard Xena...  
She pushed me away  
Said "I can't let you care."  
I told her I dared  
I got down on my knees.  
And I looked at her and she at me...

And that's the way that I want it to stay  
And I always want it to be that way  
With my Xena. Ai-yi-yi-yi Xena...  
Boys will love boys and girls will love girls  
Doesn't matter what kind, we need love in this world  
Just ask Xena. My-my-my-my Xena...

Well, I was still a simple country girl at the core  
And I'd never ever kissed a woman before.  
But Xena smiled, took me by the hand,  
Said "Little bard, why do you need a man?"

Well, I can't do a flip without getting a sprain.  
But I've learned other skills, and she never complains.  
Not my Xena. Ai-yi-yi-yi Xena,  
Never flinching, blood-flow pinching Xena...  
Xena. Ai-yi-yi-yi Xena,  
My-my-my-my Xena...

(repeat and fade)


End file.
